1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for delivering dynamic media content for collaborators.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology today includes the capability of sensing client locations and retaining persistent data describing clients, devices and persons, and the environments in which they reside, work, and travel. Technology provides the capability of detecting changes in clients' environments including their locations. Current technology provides the capability of structuring information needed to respond meaningfully to such changes, including, for example, the capabilities of the SGML (Standard Generalized Markup Language), XML (extensible Markup Language), and HTML (HyperText Markup Language).
For any particular response, however, there is a wide variety of collaborator purpose, organizational affiliation, technical knowledge, security authorization, and so on, across almost any dimension in which responders may vary. Targeting content for such a heterogeneous set of collaborators is typically a manual process today in which providers create wholly separate presentations for each type of collaborator, and the content of each such presentation is reduced to the lowest common denominator of any particular group. There is a substantial need for improved coordination in responding to changes in clients' locations and environments as well as improvements in multimedia presentation systems useful by responding collaborators.